Mi destino es ser un vampiro
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: Bella queda totalmente destruida cuando Edward la deja, su padre decide que lo mejor para ella es un cambio de aires por lo cual Bella decide marchase a vivir a Fell,s Church con su tia Judith y sus dos primas. Lo que Bella lo sabe es que los vampiros...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de **Smith, L.J** y **Stephanie Meyer**, algunas beces tendre que guiarme por los libros de las autoras para algunas cosas pero espero que disfruten el fic.

**Cumpleaños, desastre ¿el final para los dos?**

Estaba en la casa del los Cullen ya que Alice se había empeñado en prepararme una fiesta de cumpleaños, no me hizo ninguna gracia por que cumplir años para mi era una tortura por que yo envejecía mientras Edward siempre tendría la apariencia de un joven de 17 años y yo me arrugaría.

Todos los Cullen estaban allí, Emmett y Rosalie habían vuelto de su viaje para mi cumpleaños yo realmente no sabia por que les emocionaba tanto algo como esto.

—Es la hora de abrir los regalos ―declaró Alice sacándome de mis funestos pensamientos, pasó su mano fría bajo mi codo y me llevó hacia la mesa donde estaban la tarta y los envoltorios plateados; puse mi mejor cara de mártir.

—Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada...- le dije y no es que no me gustasen los regalos pero me daba pena que se gastaran dinero en mi.

—Pero no te escuché ―me interrumpió petulante― Ábrelos- me dijo con cara de no aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

El primer regalo que Alice me hizo abrir era de parte de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper me quede desconcertada al ver que la caja estaba vaciá.

—Mmm... gracias- dije sin entender el chiste de la caja vaciá pero entonces a Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa y Jasper se rió, haciendo que los mirase confundida.

—Es un estéreo para tu coche ―explicó Alice― Emmett lo está instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo- dijo con una sonrisa adivinadora.

—Gracias, Jasper, Rosalie ―les dije mientras sonreía al recordar las quejas de Edward sobre mi radio esa misma tarde ― Gracias, Emmett ―añadí en voz más alta, Escuchando como respuesta su risa explosiva desde mi coche y no pude evitar reírme también.

Luego tocaba abrir el regalo de Edward y Alice, a este le lance una mirada de reproche ya que le hice prometerme que no me compraría nada; el simplemente dijo que no había gastado nada de dinero en el y con un suspiro tome el regalo que Alice me tendía.

Tomé el pequeño paquete, dirigiendo los ojos a Edward mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo del papel y tiraba de la tapa.

—¡Maldita sea! ―murmuré cuando el papel me cortó el dedo, lo alcé para examinar el daño; sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte y ahí es cuando comenzó la locura...

-¡No! ―rugió Edward, se arrojó sobre mí lanzándome contra la mesa; los dos nos caímos, tirando al suelo el pastel y los regalos, las flores y los platos. Aterricé en un montón de cristales hechos añicos. Jasper chocó contra Edward y el sonido pareció el golpear de dos rocas.

Después de eso todo paso como a cámara rápida para mi y ahora me encontraba con Carlisle que estaba terminado de curarme el brazo y con el cual tuve una charla sobre como fue la transformación de Edward en vampiro y los motivos de este para no querer transformarme.

Apartir de ese día Edward empezó a estar distante, lo notaba frió y muy pensativo eso estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa ya que temía lo que pudiera decidir Edward por que algo me decía que de eso se trataba; entonces tres días después de mi cumpleaños todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando Edward pronuncio esas palabras...

—Vamos a dar un paseo ―propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano, sabia que algo iba mal, pero que muy mal y tenia miedo de saber lo que me esperaba.

Él no esperó una respuesta, me condujo hacia el lado este del patio donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el miedo y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que quería: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, para dejar claro que no había pasado nada grave y que seguiríamos adelante.

En ese caso, ¿de que tenia miedo? ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico? Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo, apenas habíamos llegado al sendero ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.

—Está bien, hablemos ―dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía ya que por dentro los nervios me estaban matando, él inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, nos vamos- dijo indiferente como si hablara del clima, su rostro estaba completamente inespresivo.

Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable y pensé que ya estaba preparada, ingenuamente daba por sentado que nos marchariamos los dos juntos pero debía preguntar por que no esperar un poco mas:

—¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...- empece a decir siendo interumpida por él.

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar- dijo manteniendo su rostro inescrutable.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado ingenuamente que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir no queriendo ver lo que realmente temia.

Él me devolvió la mirada con frialdad, con el estomago revuelto, comprendí la verda de lo que estaba diciendo y lo que yo tanto temia estaba empezando a cumplirse.

—Cuando dices nosotros... ―susurré intentando mantener el control sobre mi misma y no ponerme histerica.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia- contesto con su voz carente de emocion, cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente intentando aclararme, intentando despertarme y descubrir que esto no era mas que un terrible sueño. Él esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia, me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Vale ―dije― Voy contigo- si el se marchaba yo no queria quedarme en Forks, me iba con él.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti- dijo él tan impasible como si no le importase lo mas minimo el separarse de mi.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés- le dije notando picor en los ojos lo que demostraba mis ganas de echarme a llorar pero me conteni no iba a llorar o al menos eso esperaba.

—No te convengo, Bella- dijo el con su semblante serio.

—No seas ridículo ―quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante―. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- por que Edward tenia que ser asi que no entendia que le amaba con toda mi alma.

—Mi mundo no es para ti ―repuso él con tristeza.

—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!- le dije ya perdiendo un poco la calma.

—Tienes razón ―concedió él―. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar- temino volviendo a tener el rostro inespresivo.

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...- dije sientiendo como se me desgaraba el corazon ante sus palabras.

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti ―me interrumpió él para rectificarme.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? ―grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica―. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!- habia perdido por completo el control y es que realmente me estaba rompiendo el corazon en mil pedazos con cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

Él respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato, torció levemente los labios y cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes ―pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad. Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, no queriendo creer lo que eso significaba en realidad.

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? ―intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No- Dijo él solemnemente.

Le miré sin comprenderle aún, él me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento; sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado; en eso mismo instante mi corazon se rompio por completo y yo me desconecte, quedando solo mi cuerpo que actuaba por si mismo como si fuese un robot.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas ―me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz, quizás se debía al aturdimiento; en realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho o no queria entenderlo. Pero la realidad es que Edward es demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano ―me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas―. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho- Dijo y entonces vi el sentido de sus palabras "se arrepiente de estar conmigo, de amarme, si es que realmente lo hizo alguna vez" pense sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho junto a un gran vacio.

—No ―contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas, estaba rompiendo los lazos que nos unian―. No lo hagas.

Él se limitó a observarme durante un instante.

—No me convienes, Bella- dijo despues de haberme obserbado detenidamente, su rontro serio y sin rastro de emocion me dejo muy claro sus sentimientos respecto a mi.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso; bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla; él aguardó con paciencia, su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres- dije intentanto retener las lagrimas pues mis ojos estaba llenos de ellas, él se limitó a asentir una sola vez; se me entumeció todo el cuerpo, no notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado ―dijo un con el rostro inespresivo.

Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.

—Lo que quieras ―prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte a pesar de estar completamente destrozada emocionalmente.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ―me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante―. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asentí sin fuerzas, al instante sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él- yo ya no prestaba mucha atencio a lo que decia era demasido para mi, asentí de nuevo de forma ausente.

—Lo haré ―murmuré sin darme apenas cuenta.

Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio ―dijo―. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse, oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas; Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, mi historia de amor se estaba acabando y yo me estaba muriendo de dolor por ello.

Él sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas- dijo como si nada, ¿realmete creia que mi amor por el se iria asi sin mas?

—¿Y tus recuerdos? ―le pregunté, mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando y es que realmente sentia que me faltaba el aire.

—Bueno ―apenas dudó un segundo―. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad- sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más- dijo empezando a despedirse, el plural captó mi atención lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.

_Alice no va a volver, _comprendí con pesar. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.

—No, los demás se han ido; yo me he quedado para decirte adiós- su indiferencia eran como puñales directos a mi corazon.

—¿Alice se ha ido? ―mi voz mostraba incredulidad ya que me costaba creerlo.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti- dijo el haciendome recordar...

Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: _Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. _Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo. _Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad._

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Adiós, Bella ―dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

—¡Espera! ―espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar; no queria que me dejara lo amaba.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho ―sentí su frío aliento sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Que les parecio? e cogido datos de Luna nueva para recrear lo ocurrido por eso encontrareis parecido, espero me dejeis comentarios y Damon aparecera mas adelante ya lo vereis... esto sera un triangulo amoroso, pero aun no dire los componentes ?Bella¿


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Bueno antes que nada gracias por los comentarios y siento que básicamente el primer capi aya sido una reproducción de la despedida pero debía empezar así, aquí tenéis el siguiente capi el comienzo de la historia.

**Tomando decisiones, despedida y un nuevo comienzo**

Ha pasado una semana desde que _él_ se marcho, he tenido pesadillas y siempre me despierto gritando desesperada y eso tiene a papa muy preocupado; me dijo que un cambio de aires me vendría bien y la verdad es que estoy pensando en ello seriamente, pero no lo se... ¿y si _él_ volviera? A quien trato de engañar, _él_ no va a volver...

Llevo faltando a clases desde su marcha y he dejado de comer, papa esta desesperado y mama a llamado muchas veces también esta muy preocupada; no se que hacer y lo peor es que ahora me encuentro teniendo una seria charla con papa.

-Bella no puedes seguir así...- dijo papa serio- no comes apenas hablas y estas muy pálida, creo que deberías mudarte- dijo esta vez preocupado.

-A donde? con mama?- le dije yo con mi rostro sin expresión.

-No, creo que te vendría bien ir a Fell,s Church con tu tía Judith, ella ahora esta a cargo de tus primas Elena y Margaret- dijo papa, tía Judith era la hermana de papa y la verdad hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veo al igual que a mis primas que no las veo desde el funeral de sus padres.

-Quizás si me haga bien y pueda echarle una mano a tía Judith- dije con una pequeña sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos.

-Bien la llamare y se lo diré, sera mejor que vallas preparando tus maletas se que esto te ara bien Bella- dicho esto yo me fui a hacer las maletas y papa llamo a tía Judith.

No tenia mucho que empacar así que una hora ya lo tenia todo listo, mañana temprano me marcharía a vivir con tía Judith y mis primas; no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo todo hubiese cambia a peor pero iba a salir adelante, basta de llorar dije mientras me iba a acostar y caía en un sueño esta vez sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente papa me llevo hasta el aeropuerto ya que así llegaría a Fell,s Church en la noche, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo de su parte y me dirigí a abordar el avión; el viaje fue tranquilo lo pase casi como en un sueño de tan ensimismada como iba, hacia mucho que no veía a tía Judith, ni a Elena y Margaret. Sabia que Elena tenia mi edad y Margaret tendría ¿5 años? No esta muy segura, cuando el avión llego al aeropuerto y baje ellas ya me estaba esperando.

-Bella cuanto tiempo!- dijo tía Judith dándome un fuerte abrazo que yo le devolví.

-Me alegro de verte tía Judith- le dije dándole una sincera sonrisa, ver a mis familiares mas lejanos me había devuelto algo de mi animo perdido; mire a la hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azules a su lado Elena sin duda.

-Elena?- le pregunte a lo que ella sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Bella- dijo separándose de mi- te mostrare todo, aun que Fell,s Church no es mucho mas grande que Forks- dijo haciéndome reír; Margaret estaba en el coche de Robert el novio de tía Judith, la pequeña me dio un abrazo cuando me vio realmente había crecido desde la ultima vez que la vi.

En el camino de regreso tía Judith me dijo que mi habitación la había decorado Elena ya que se puso muy contenta al saber que vendría, mire a esta la cual me sonrió y empezamos a hablar un poco de nuestras vidas pero no fui capaz de hablarle de _él_.

Cuando llegamos a la casa la cual era hermosa de tipo victoriana me sentí observada por lo que mire por todas parte para encontrarme con unos ojos negros que nos observaban fijamente a mi y a Elena.

-Ese cuervo siempre me sigue a todos lados- me dijo Elena en un susurro para que nadie mas lo oyera.

-No me gusta la forma en la que nos mira- le dije yo también en susurro mientras notaba un escalofrió y es que ese cuervo nos miraba como si fuera un humano quiero decir... ¡creo que estoy alucinando!

Entramos a la casa y Elena me guió hacia la que seria mi habitación, esta junto a la suya y pintada de un suave tono rojo; tenia los mismos muebles que en mi vieja habitación pero mas modernos ademas de que la habitación era algo mas grande, Elena me ayudo a desempacar y una vez terminado me dijo que seria bueno que fuéramos de compras el fin de semana sobre todo por que había llegado unas semanas antes del baile de inicio de curso.

Elena también me contó de Stefan Salvatore el chico que la traía loca, iba a intentar acercarse a él en el baile y yo como buena prima le dije que podía contar conmigo aun que la verdad no me apetecía ir al baile ni saber nada de el amor por mucho tiempo; solo esperaba que mi estancia en Fell,s Church fuera buena para mi y poder olvidar...

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Se que es algo corto pero quería dejar lo del baile para el próximo capi así que haber que pasara... ^-^ espero comentarios para poner pronto el siguiente capi del fic y quien quiera que ya aparezca Damon que lo diga y si queréis Damon vs Edward también decidmelo pliss


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Bueno siento mucho el retraso pero espero y el capitulo compense, intentare hacerlos lo mas largo posible y gracias a todas la chicas que me habías dejado comentarios se agradecen mucho ^-^ sin mas que decir os dejo con el capi...

**El nuevo colegio, ¿Cambio de look? Y sorpresas inesperadas**

Me desperté al oír la alarma del despertador, hoy seria mi primer día de clases en mi nuevo colegio por suerte era viernes aun que desde luego no iba a tener un fin de semana tranquilo; cogí mis cosas y me dirigí al baño de donde ya estaba saliendo Elena con una toalla azul envolviendo su esbelto cuerpo.

-Buenos días!- la salude con una sonrisa que me salio de lo mas natural, desde que había llegado estaba empezando a sentirme mucho mejor y a sonreír de verdad.

-Buenos días, cuando acabes te ayudare a elegir ropa para que estés perfecta- dijo Elena y yo la mire sin comprender- esta claro que algo te ocurrió en Forks que hizo que te quisieras marchar y cuando estés preparada para hablar aquí me tendrás para escucharte, de momento me encargare de ayudarte cambiando tu look y vestuario primita- termino de decir con una sonrisa y yéndose a su cuarto, sonreí negando con la cabeza ya que a Elena no se le escapaba una.

Me duche y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación donde me encontré a Elena que ya estaba mirando mi ropa, Elena negaba con la cabeza dejando en claro que no le gustaba demasiado la ropa que yo usaba hasta que se volvió hacia mi.

-Bella, no es que no tengas gusto con la ropa pero te la compras muy suelta o nada llamativa- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de mi habitación- voy a prestarte algo de mi ropa y mañana sábado nos vamos de compras y a la peluquería, ok?- yo solo asentí, quizás un cambio tan radical me vendría bien; al cabo de 5 minutos Elena volvía a mi cuarto con unos jeans negros y ajustados, una blusa blanca y un jersey rojo con cuello en V.

Una vez vestida Elena me recogió mi cabello en una cola y dejo algunos cabellos sueltos enmarcando mi rostro, me ayudo a ponerme algo de maquillaje diciéndome como debía hacerlo, de colores naturales y un gloss de un rojo suave y de los que no se corren si comes o bebes; apto seguido nos fuimos a desayunar.

En la cocina ya se encontraba tía Judith preparando el desayuno y Margaret sentada aun un poco adormilada.

-Buenos días!- dijimos Elena y yo al mismo tiempo para luego echarnos a reír por nuestra sincronisacción, les dimos un beso en la mejilla a tía Judith y a Margaret y nos pusimos a desayunar un tazón de cereales; la verdad había perdido mucho peso desde que _él_ se marcho.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar fuimos a por nuestras mochilas para irnos al instituto, me encontraba afuera esperando a Elena cuando sentí una respiración mi cuello; me di la vuelta asustada pero no había nadie y entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Aaahh!- grite solo para darme cuenta de que era Elena- dios mio! Elena me asustaste- le dije a lo que esta puso mala cara.

-Y tu a mi- luego ambas nos volvimos hacia el árbol que hay junto a la casa al oír un graznido y allí esta otra vez ese cuervo negro como la noche.

-Realmente no me gusta nada ese pájaro- le dije a Elena, esta me tomo de la mano.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, nos están esperando mis amigas Bonnie y Meredith- dijo esta que parecía también algo nerviosa por el cuervo y juntas nos marchamos al instituto.

/

El Instituto no estaba tan mal después de todo, Elena me presento a sus amigas Bonnie y Meredith; Bonnie es una chica pelirroja de pelo rizado, de figura menudita, ojos castaños y algo bajita de estatura y Meredith una pelinegra, de tez aceitunada y de mi misma altura; la única que no me callo del todo bien fue Caroline una chica de ojos vedes, pelo caoba y cuerpo esbelto.

Ahora mismo estábamos Elena, Bonnie, Meredith y yo en la cafetería charlando sobre un plan que habían echo tras una especie de humillación que le había echo Stefan a Elena.

-No puedo creer que ayas extendido esos rumores!- dije sorprendida ante lo que me contaban.

-No es para tanto Bella- dijo Bonnie- ademas no sabes lo mal que dejo Stefan a Elena ese día- dijo Bonnie, esta vez algo enojada, mire a Elena la cual bajo un poco su mirada y eso me hizo enojarme con Stefan a pesar de no conocerle todavía.

-Ya veras cuando lo veas en clase de historia!- dijo Bonnie ya que hasta ahora mi horario escolar era idéntico al de Elena, "realmente quiero conocer a ese chico" pensé mientras la chicas seguían charlando.

-Y Caroline donde esta?- pregunto Meredith frunciendo el ceño, creo que a ella tampoco le cae demasiado bien.

-Ni idea pero sera mejor ir yéndonos a clase- dijo Elena tomando su mochila, yo la seguí al igual que las demás y en el pasillo nos despedimos de Meredith hasta que finalizaran las clases de hoy.

Elena se separo de nosotras al ver a un chico rubio y se fue a hablar con el, tenia curiosidad ya que no sabia quien era así que me dispuse a preguntarle a Bonnie.

-Quien es ese chico, Bonnie?- le pregunte con cara interrogante, ella se volteo en mi dirección ya que seguíamos dirigiéndonos a la clase de historia.

-Es Matt, el ex de Elena- dijo mientras miraba hacia ellos algo preocupada, yo también los observe y vi la cara triste de Elena "que demonios le estará diciendo para que ponga esa cara?" me pregunte enfadandome un poco con ese chico pero al ver que intentaba consolar a Elena el enfado se disipo enseguida.

-Sera mejor apresurarnos- dijo Bonnie y nos metimos en la clase, enseguida mis ojos observaron la clase buscando un asiento libre y mis ojos se posaron en un chico de cabello negro como la noche, con ondas y gafas de sol; "que hace ese chico con gafas de sol dentro del Instituto?" me pregunte cuando una voz me sobresalto.

-Es Stefan- me dijo la voz de Elena a mis espaldas consiguiendo que me sobresaltase y voltease a verla- ven sentemos juntas!- dijo tomándome la mano.

Después de clase Elena me presento a Matt el cual me callo muy bien, era amable y gracioso, el típico chico al que solo puedes ver como un amigo o un hermano; el resto del día paso volando y por fin llego el sábado, día de compras y cambio de look.

Meredith y Bonnie vinieron a por nosotras a eso de las 10:00 am y nos fuimos al centro comercial, entre Elena, Bonnie y Meredith cambiaron por completo mi vestuario comprando jeans ajustados de varios colores, jerséis, top, vestidos, blusas, etc...

Después de eso nos fuimos a la peluquería donde Elena le dijo a la peluquería lo que quería que me hiciesen en el pelo ya que yo deje todo a su elección, sabia que podía confiar en Elena y ahora estaba en la peluquería delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero donde veía fijamente mi reflejo; una chica de tez como la porcelana ahora muy suave y tersa por el tratamiento de belleza, pelo color castaño con reflejos rojizos al sol largo hasta media espalda con un peinado igual al de Elena pero con ondas ya que mi cabello no es tan lacio.

Vestía unos jeans grises, una blusa blanca, un jersey con cuello de tortuga de color rosa pastel y unos botines del mismo color que el jersey con poco tacón; iba maquillada en tonos naturales y gloss de un rosa suave en los labios, ¡estaba irreconocible!

Salimos de la peluquería a una tienda especializada para comprar productos de belleza y una vez terminamos nos fuimos a un restaurante a comer, estaba hambrienta.

-Bella, has queda genial!- dijeron Bonnie y Meredith al mismo tiempo mientras esperamos a ser atendidas en el restaurante, nos habían sentado en una mesa al fondo por lo que estábamos muy tranquilas.

-Si, la verdad es que el peinado te favorece!- dijo Elena sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa al tiempo que un camarero se acercaba a tomarnos nota.

-Que les puedo servir a estas lindas señoritas?- pregunto el camarero coqueteando con nosotras a lo que todas empezamos a reír tontamente.

-Para mi una cola y una ensalada- pidió Elena con una sonrisa.

-Para mi cola y ensalada de pasta- dijo Bonnie.

-Pues yo la misma bebida y filete de atún a la plancha- dijo Meredith.

-Yo también quiero cola y espaguetis a la carbonara- dije dándole una sonrisa al camarero que hizo que se sonrojase.

-Enseguida señoritas!- apto seguido se marcho y las chicas empezaron a hablar del baile, como no me interesaba mucho a pesar de ya tener el vestido y demás pues me puse a pesar en el extraño cuervo que aparecía en todas partes.

Una vez el camarero nos trajo la comida comimos entre bromas y preguntas sobre como seria el baile, acabamos de comer y nos dispusimos a irnos pero les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran ya que tenia que ir al baño; me estaba mirando fijamente en el espejo del baño mi cambio de look era bastante increíble "ahora lo que tengo que hacer es sacármelo a _él_ del corazón" pensé mientras me ojos adquirían algo del brillo que perdieron tras su marcha, estaba decidida a seguir hacia delante.

Salí del baño sumida en mis pensamientos y como patosa que soy acabe chocando can alguien y no llegue a caer al suelo por que dicha persona pe tomo de la muñeca y me choco contra su pecho impidiendo que cállese.

-Lo siento no estaba mirando por donde iba!- me disculpe mientras me apartaba de aquel amplio torso masculino y miraba el rostro del chico con el que había chocado, el chico mas guapo que había visto aparte de _él_; mis mejilla adquirieron un tono carmesí al instante mientras yo me perdía en la profundidad de sus oscuros ojos marrones, "que guapo" pensé dándome cuenta de su pálida piel y de su cálido cuerpo ya que aun me tenia muy cerca de él.

-Estas bien?- pregunto él con un tono muy seductor, al instante me puse roja de pies a cabeza y agache la mirada.

-S... si, perdona- dije tartamudeando para luego salir huyendo de allí, "no, que vergüenza!" pensé dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

Nos marchamos a casa enseguida, esa noche soñé con un hermoso chico de ojos oscuros y aire misterioso que prometían no dejarme escapar y retenerme hasta la eternidad.

**N/A:** Bueeeno! que les pareció el capi? por fin Damon entrara en escena! . al final decidí que era mejor dejar el baile para el próximo capi ademas de que intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos ^-^ espero sus comentarios y alguien sabe de que tipo tengo que poner que es el fic si contiene lemon?

Comentarios onegai! .


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Bueno siento mucho el retraso pero mi imaginación no a dado para mas y como no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero que pase en el bailes pues esto es lo que a salí por el momento; intentare hacerlo mas largo la próxima vez y gracias a todas la chicas que me habéis dejado comentarios se agradecen mucho ^-^ sin mas que decir os dejo con el capi...

Estábamos a una semana del baile de principios de curso y las chicas básicamente se habían vuelto locas, Elena ya tenia decidido su plan de ataque para Stefan e iba a ir al baile con Matt; Bonnie con Raymond y Meredith con Ed Goff y yo pues yo me negaba rotundamente a ir.

-Ya e dicho que no!- dije por enésima vez en el día- no me apetece para nada un baile- Elena, Bonnie y Meredith se negaban a dejar que me escapase de ir al baile.

-Es que no te lo a pedido nadie?- pregunto burlonamente Caroline consiguiendo la mirada fulminante de las chicas y la mía de molestia.

-Ese no a sido el problema- dije yo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Entonces?- pregunto Bonnie con curiosidad mientras Caroline se perdía de vista y Elena con Meredith me miraban con interés.

-Mirad chicas de verdad no estoy para bailes por que me trae recuerdos y ademas...- dije yo algo melancólica y triste.

-Y ademas...?- preguntaron las tres insistiendome en seguir hablando.

-Que no veis que soy una patosa!- dije haciendo que estallaran las tres en carcajadas- no tiene gracia!- dije ya estando en el aparcamiento del instituto, me sentí observada y vi que otra vez ese extraño cuervo nos estaba mirando pero este salio volando en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la suya; "que extraño es ese cuervo" pensé.

-Bueno Bella nosotras nos vamos a tomar algo, vienes?- pregunto Elena yo negué con la cabeza y me despedí de ella tomando rumbo a casa.

-Uh, que pesadas se ponen con el dichoso baile- dije para mi misma en voz alta y mirando hacia el suelo.

-No te gusta bailar?- pregunto una suave y seductora voz masculina que me resulto familiar, alce el rostro encontrándome con el chico de ayer.

-Esto...- dije sin sabe muy bien que decir, sintiendo arder mis mejillas y el corazón acelerado.

-Perdona- dijo el- ni siquiera me e presentado y ando preguntándote cosas, soy Damon Smith- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que olvidara respirar, lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme por la falta de aire fue "estas bien?"

Me desperté desorientada en mi habitación, me incorpore un poco y le vi... Damon estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando a fuera, realmente era un chico muy atractivo pero en este momento parecía como perdido y solo.

-Damon- lo llame haciendo que volviera en si y me mirara con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Es la primera vez que se me desmaya una chica antes de haberla besado- dijo el de manera burlona haciendo que me avergonzase.

-Lo siento, creo que se me olvido respirar- dicho esto el estallo en carcajadas- no te burles de mi, no tiene gracia!- le dije yo enojada y avergonzada.

-Lo siento linda, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto ya un poco mas serio.

-Bella, Isabella Marie Swan- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Bien, Bella, te e traído a tu casa ya que por suerte sabia donde era- me pareció que lo dijo en un tono un poco irónico- ahora tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo captando mi atención.

-Cual?- pregunte curiosa.

-Antes hablabas sobre un baile y me preguntaba si quizás quisieras ir conmigo, se que no soy estudiante de instituto pues voy a la universidad pero si quieres?- dijo el con un tono tan seductor e hipnotizarte que las palabra salieron solas de mi boca.

-Me encantaría ir contigo!- dije mirándolo sonrojada mientras el me miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

**/**

-Quédate quieta -dijo Meredith, dando al cabello de Elena un tirón reprobatorio, nos estábamos preparando para el baile aun no podía creer que acepte ir con Damon; "es difícil de creer que un chico tan perfecto quiera estar conmigo al fin y al cabo _él_ se marcho" pensé suspirando.

Elena estaba quedando preciosa, bajo los dedos expertos de Meredith, sus cabellos se estaban convirtiendo en una obra de arte, una suave masa de oro ensortijado. Y el vestido era perfecto; el pálido tono violeta resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Pero incluso así se veía con un aspecto pálido y férreo, no suavemente sonrojado por la emoción, sino blanco y decidido, como un soldado jovencísimo al que envían a primera línea del frente.

Mi vestido era rojo pasión que hacia resaltar mi color de pelo y de piel, era sin tirantes ni mangas ceñido hasta la cintura donde caía suelto, mi cabello caía por mi espalda en una cascada ondulada y tenia do mechones de delante de mi rostro con dos trencitas que luego había unido con un broche en forma de rosa tras mi cabeza; el maquillaje era de tonos rojizos suaves y delineador negro en los ojos, esta bellísima e irreconocible "espero que le guste a Damon" pensé ruborizándome y preguntándome por que le daba tanta importancia a su opinión.

**Continuara...**

**N/A:** Bueeeno! que les pareció el capi? Damon tiene el apellido que el dio en el libro ya que por el momento el no quiere que se sepa que es hermano de Stefan, espero me dejéis comentarios y a ser posible sugerencias de que queríais que pase en el baile a ver si me inspirarais. Dejen comentarios pliss .


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca me han gustado los bailes sobre todo por que no se bailar y este baile no era la excepción, Elena había ido a por Stefan nada mas llegar al baile y Bonnie junto a Meredith se fueron a bailar junto a sus respectivas parejas de baile; "Donde estará Damon?" me pregunte mentalmente ya que quedamos de vernos en el baile, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo veía hasta que alguien me tapo los ojos.

-Quien soy?- me pregunto una sexy voz varonil a lo que yo sonreí y le seguí el juego.

-No se… eres Bryan? El chico sexy de mi clase de cálculo?- dije para ver su reacción.

-Auch Bella eso dolió, no sabia que encontrases sexy a alguien que no fuera yo- dijo Damon quitando sus manos de mis ojos y situándose frente a mi, le sonreí coqueta a lo que el me devolvió la misma sonrisa para apto seguido tomarme de la cintura y darme un suave beso en mi pálida mejilla consiguiendo en ellas un notable sonrojo.

-Así estas mas linda- dijo Damon con su voz seductora y mirándome directamente a los ojos- me concedes este baile?- pregunto de manera galante cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

-La verdad… no se me da bien bailar- le dije tímidamente y algo abochornada, el sonrió de lado mirándome fijamente.

-No temas Bella, conmigo bailaras como toda una experta- me susurro al oído y comenzamos a bailar con aquel ritmo lento tan hipnotizan té.

Mis ojos no podía separarse de los suyos y el que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada a mi ritmo cardiaco, "como me alegro de que no sea un vampiro si no seguro y lo escucharía" pensé mirándole con la mejilla de color carmesí; el me sonrió burlonamente y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Ocurre algo Bella? Te veo muy… acelerada- me susurro apretándome mas contra él, mi rostro no podía estar mas rojo pero entonces sentí la suave mejilla de Damon rozar la mi al estar alejando su rostro del mío después de haber susurrado esas palabra; sentía mariposas en el estomago y cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron de nuevo no puede evitar dejarme llevar por el impulso, cuando quise darme cuenta los finos, suaves y sensuales labios de Damon estaban sobre los míos moviéndose con suavidad y yo le estaba correspondiendo.

Me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, este beso no era como los de _él,_ era diferente me sentía libre por que no tenia que contenerme con Damon podía ser yo misma; una humana llena de pasión y con la hormonas revolucionadas, el beso se volvió mas pasional no estábamos dejando llevar mis dedos estaban en su sedoso cabello negro mientras el me aferraba cada vez mas hacia su cuerpo pero nuestro momento de pasión termino con solo oír una voz.

-Jajajaja!- la risa de Elena hizo que me separase de Damon y la buscase con la mirada, estaba con Tyler un idiota impresentable.

-Vamos hagamos algo divertido!- dijo Tyler en voz alta y con su brazo alrededor de la fina cintura de Elena, se notaba que estaba algo borracho y el que sostuviera a Elena de manera tan posesiva no me gustaba nada.

-Elena que estas haciendo?- dije al acercarme junto a Damon a donde estaba Elena con Tyler y otra pareja mas.

-Oh vamos Bella, solo me estoy divirtiendo!- dijo Elena, la mire con el ceño fruncido y de manera reprobatoria.

-He escuchad que tal si vamos a un sitio mas divertido!- dijo Tyler haciendo que mi "pequeña" charla con Elena terminase.

Alguien chilló:

-¿Adonde, Tyler? ¿A casa de tu padre?

Tyler sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa borracha y temeraria "no me esta guastando nada el rumbo que esta tomando las cosas" pensé mirando a Tyler y Elena.

-No, me refiero a alguna parte donde podamos dejar nuestra marca. Como el cementerio- "Queee?" pensé, las chicas lanzaron grititos, los chicos se dieron codazos entre sí y fingidos puñetazos; puede ver que Damon fruncía el ceño tampoco conforme con los acontecimientos.

-Creo que deberías alejar a tu prima de ese chico- dijo Damon mirándome serio, yo asentí pero cuando me di la vuelta para hablar con Elena esta ya se iba al aparcamiento con Tyler, Dick y Vickie.

-Elena!- grite pero ya era muy tarde y Elena se había ido, solo rezaba por que nada malo le sucediera.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

Aun no podía creer que Elena se hubiese ido al cementerio con Tyler, Dick y Vickie "desde cuando Elena es tan insensata?" pensé mientras la buscaba por el cementerio; las chicas y Matt la estaban buscando cerca de la vieja iglesia y Damon junto conmigo entramos directamente en el cementerio.

Hacia como 5 minutos que nos habíamos separado para cubrir mas terreno y yo ya tenia los pelos de punta, "no me gustan los cementerios" pensé mientras un escalofrió me recorría la espalda.

-Elena!- grite- Elena donde estas!- seguí gritando mientras caminaba por el desierto cementerio guiada por la luz de la linterna que Damon me había prestado, tenia la sensación de que alguien o algo me vigilaba y después de mi experiencia con lo de James el año pasado estaba aterrorizada sobre todo por que esta vez estaba sola.

-Sola…- susurre deteniéndome, sintiendo esa terrible presión en el pecho provocada por mis propios recuerdos; caí de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que me asfixiaba a medida que los recuerdos de el y su familia me asaltaban sin compasión.

-Por que…- dije en un susurro mientras me abrazaba a mi misma en el suelo- Edward…- fue lo último que pronuncie antes de perder la conciencia y que todo se volviese negro.

_Corría, corría por el bosque tratando de huir de ella aunque sabia que me acabaría atrapando; podía ver los destellos de su rojo cabello como el mismísimo fuego, tarde o temprano me atraparía._

_-Puedes correr Bella…- dijo ella con su suave y melodiosa voz- pero no puedes esconderte- dijo apareciendo veloz mente de la nada y tomándome del cuello asfixiándome._

-AAAAAAAAHHH!- grite despertándome sobresaltada y sintiendo al instante como era atrapada por unos fuertes brazos en un abrazo.

-Tranquila Isabella, es una pesadilla, tranquila- dijo Damon mientras me acariciaba suavemente el pelo y la espalda tratando de calmarme.

-Damon…- dije mientras me aferraba a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello, desde que el se fue me había olvidado de que victoria seguía suelta y con sed de venganza "que voy a hacer?" pensé asustada temblando en los brazos de Damon quien me apretó protectoramente contra su pecho.

-Bella… hay algo que quieras contarme?- me pregunto de repente Damon consiguiendo que levantase mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo…- dije sin saber que decir "oh por favor que no allá vuelto a hablar en sueños" pensé angustiada pero Damon me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras nos levantaba a ambos de la cama.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa, debes estar preocupada por Elena- dijo Damon haciendo que olvidase mi pesadilla y todo lo demás al recordar a mi desaparecida prima.

El viaje en coche hasta la casa de tía Judith fue realmente largo al menos para mí ya que no sabia de que hablar con Damon y aun tenía la pesadilla demasiado presente poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Damon bajando de su coche para abrirme cortésmente la puerta gesto que me recordó a el, aferrado mi pecho con dolor por su recuerdo baje del coche sin mirar a Damon a pesar de sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda; "en este momento solo quiero saber que Elena esta bien" pensé entrando en casa y siendo enseguida abrazada por mi desaparecida prima.

-Oh Bella, cuanto lo siento!- dijo Elena sollozando en mi hombro mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo.

-Elena me tenias preocupada, estas bien?- le pregunte separándome de ella y revisándola- que le paso a tu vestido?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido al ver el desgarro de su hermoso vestido.

-Es una larga historia quédate a dormir conmigo y te cuento- me dijo Elena arrastrándome a su habitación y sin darme tiempo de despedirme de Damon el cual al voltear a ver vi que no estaba, "supongo que ya lo volveré a ver" pensé con una triste sonrisa mientras me preparaba para una larga noche con mi prima.

**N/A:** Hola lectores/ras, después de tanto tiempo por fin he vuelto ^o^ pido disculpas por haber tenido tan abandonado este y mis otros fic -.- la falta de tiempo he inspiración es lo que tiene pero ya he regresado y espero les guste el capitulo; gracias a todas las chicas/cos que habéis comentado y el asusto del plagio se resolvió gracias por preguntar. Comenten pliss


End file.
